Suspicions
by picric drea
Summary: Addison-centric one-shot told from an outsider's POV. Brief language. Multiple couples implied.


Okay, so I just finished another rotation and I'm celebrating with a fic. Of course I could finish the one I've been working on, but nah. So, have you all heard "Suspicions" by Tim McGraw? Awesome song! It's on YouTube. It was my inspiration. I knocked this out really quickly, so not my best but I like it.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, have nothing.

His crystal blue eyes followed her around the room as she prepared to go out. She was freshly showered; her long red hair flowed behind her shoulders still slightly damp. She had just pulled on a black lace bra and panty set that he couldn't remember having seen before. It immediately drew his eyes to her curves, and he gazed appreciatively at her form taking in all that was his, only stopping when he came to her black four inch stiletto-clad heels, which put all sorts of naughty thoughts in his head. He smirked and looked back up her impossibly long legs to her lingerie set that left very little to the imagination. "That's nice. Is it new?"

"Hmm?" she answered distractedly. "Oh, yeah. I just got it."

"You bought new lingerie just to go out with the girls," he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just how close are you guys?"

"Shut up," she replied rolling her eyes. She pointed to her hair. "What do you think? Curly or straight?"

He tilted his head, pretending to consider. "I think," he grabbed her hand pulling her onto the bed before rolling on top of her, "that you should forget about your hair, forget about girls night out and stay here with me." He then proceeded to kiss her effectively silencing her giggles.

"Mmm," she moaned when he moved to her neck. That sounds quite appealing."

"I thought so," was the muffled reply.

"But," she pushed at his shoulders. "I promised the girls."

"Addison," he groaned.

"Keith," she replied in the same tone.

He sighed and rolled over allowing her to get up. Staring at the ceiling, he listened to her blow-dry her hair and begin her make-up ritual. As he fingered the comforter underneath him he couldn't help but feel that their relationship had changed since they moved to Seattle. She seemed more distant. She was still the gorgeous, intelligent, funny woman he had fallen in love with, but there was something off about their relationship. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Hey, Addie?"

"Yea, babe?" she stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Are you happy?"

She blinked. "Of course I am. I have a great job, a fantastic home, and a man I'm in love with. What more do I need?" and with a wink she disappeared back into the bathroom.

He grinned pleased with her answer. "Hey Addie, how about dinner on Friday night? Just the two of us. We'll go out to that fancy Chinese place you're always raving about."

"Oh," she shook her head as she struggled to zip up her dress. "You know, I go there so much, why don't we do that French place you love?

"But," he slapped her hands away and finished zipping her up himself, "you never pass up Chinese food. You love Chinese food."

"Well," she checked herself in the mirror, then grabbed her purse before turning back to him. "I love you more. See ya later, babe." And with a quick peck on his cheek she was out the door.

With a sigh, Keith allowed himself to fall back on the bed. Sometimes he wished they had stayed in LA.

_10 months earlier_

"_Addie!! Addie?! ADDISON?! Where are you?" Keith yelled running up the stairs._

"_I'm in the kitchen," her voice floated up to him. He turned and ran back down the stairs, bounding into the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face. "Stop chopping those vegetables, 'cause I'm taking you out tonight!!"_

_She turned, smiling at his exuberance. "What's going on?" she asked, wiping her hands on a towel._

"_It happened. It finally happened!"_

"_Babe, slow down. What happened?"_

_He picked up his live-in girlfriend of six months and spun her around. "I've been promoted to head of the advertising department!!"_

"_Oh Keith, that's fantastic," she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_There's just one thing," he said as they calmed down. "The job? It's not here. It's…it's in Seattle."_

_He watched the breath catch in her throat. "What?" she whispered._

"_It's in Seattle."_

"_So, you're moving."_

"_Yea, I am." He moved to grab her hands, "But only if you'll come with me."_

"_Keith-"_

"_Think about it Addie. This could be a great opportunity for both of us. You've said how much you miss operating everyday. The rush you get from making that first cut. And from the way Richard was talking at Thanksgiving, I'm sure he'd give you a job in a heart beat." He watched her bite her lip, the way she always did when she was concentrating. "Come on, Addie. It'll be great."_

_She looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a few long moments, before slowly nodding her head. "Okay."_

"_Okay?" He repeated with a grin._

"_Okay," she confirmed with a smile._

_He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her gently. _

"_I love you, too." _

_Within a matter of weeks they were walking hand in hand into Seattle Grace hospital. He gave her hand a quick squeeze when he felt her tense as they walked through the front door. "You okay?_

_She turned to him and gave a weak smile. "Yea, I'm fine. Let's go find Richard." _

_Richard was of course overjoyed to have Addison back on his staff, and showed it in the huge hug he gave her and the hearty handshake Keith received. "It's so good to have you back._

"_Well, it's good to be back."_

"_Alright, let's go introduce you to your staff. There have been a few changes in the last three years."_

_The group exited the office, but stopped when someone called her name. "Addison?" the voice inquired. Keith watched confused as Addison took a deep breath before turning around. "Hello, Derek," she greeted._

_Keith watched as a man his mother would describe as "tall, dark, and handsome" made his way towards them. "Wha- What are you doing here?"_

"_I work here now." She gave a slight shrug and nodded to Richard, "He made me an offer I couldn't refuse," she added, in a questionable Italian accent. The man smirked, but before he could reply another voice caught his attention. _

"_Derek!!" They all turned, and Keith watched a waifish blonde who looked like she could use a sandwich or ten, walk up and stand next to Derek. "Where have you been? I've been paging you for the last hour."_

"_I'm sorry Mer, I've been trying to remove a tumor from Mr. Johnson's cerebellum for the last 3 hours." Derek sighed._

_Meredith huffed and went to retort when she noticed the group gathered around. "Dr. Montgomery?" She blinked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_She works here now." Richard answered._

_Keith could feel the tension in the group and felt that he was missing something. He grabbed Addison's hand to remind her of his presence. "Oh, Keith, I'm so sorry. Keith Walker, meet Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey."_

"_It's Shepherd now, actually," Meredith corrected removing her hand from her jacket to show off her ring. "We got married six months ago."_

_Keith tried not to wince as Addison's grip on his hand tightened considerably. "Oh, well, um, congratulations. To-to both of you. That's…it's…You deserve to be happy," she finished with a smile. _

_Richard broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. "Well, shall we continue with the tour?" Addison nodded and followed as Richard walked away. _

"_It was nice to meet you," Keith said shaking Derek's hand and nodding at Meredith as he turned to follow._

_As they went further down the hall, Richard began to apologize. "I'm sorry, Addie, but we didn't know how to tell you…"_

"_It's okay, Richard. I'm not really that surprised I was just caught off guard. I really am glad that he's happy, because I am too." She grabbed Keith's hand and flashed him a dazzling smile before looking back at Richard. "Now, let's go see my new NICU."_

_The meeting of the NICU team was uneventful; it was on the way back that Keith had a rather unnerving experience. Another voice called Addison's name but this one was much deeper and had a gruff quality to it. As Keith eyed the owner of the voice he revised his earlier characterization. THIS is the guy his mother would call "tall, dark, and handsome". Keith watched as the guy wrapped his girlfriend in a tight hug lifting her off the ground. His eyes narrowed however when his hands slipped much too low on her backside. Addison rolled her eyes as she stepped back and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Did you miss me?" she asked._

"_Like you wouldn't believe," he replied with an intimate smile. As Addison smirked at the stranger, Keith moved closer to her putting an arm around her waist and clearing his throat. Addison turned to him with a smile. "Keith, this is Mark Sloan. Mark, this is Keith Walker, my boyfriend._

"_Boyfriend, huh? You're a lucky man my friend." Mark stated as the men shook hands._

"_And I know it," Keith replied pulling Addison closer. Just then his phone began vibrating in his pocket, "Would you excuse me a moment, please?" As he took his call, he watched the body language between the two. It was obvious they had been intimate, and he very much disliked the way this guy was leering at his girl. He quickly ended his call and walked back over to the two._

"—_Are you two serious?"_

"_Yes, Mark. We are." _

_He took another appreciative glance. "Shame," he said with a wink._

"_Oh, would you get over yourself," she cried playfully pushing him away, her eyes sparkling as she looked back over at Keith. "Hey, everything okay?" _

"_Yea, you ready?"_

"_Yea, let's go. See ya around Mark."_

"_Looking forward to it. Nice meeting you Kevin."_

"_It's Keith."_

"_Oh, right. Sorry, man." _

It took a few weeks but they eventually settled into their new routine. Addison was happier than he had ever seen her. Of course her hours were crazier than they had ever been, but it seemed being in the hospital brought new life to her. She had reconnected with her old friends and he had gotten to know Callie and Miranda quite well. She also went out with her fellow attendings as well. He didn't mind when she hung out with Preston or Derek, after all they were both married, but that Sloan guy worried him. He was just a bit too friendly.

He had been a little surprised when she started hanging out with Derek though. With all the tension that had been present when he met him, he assumed she would want to stay far away from Shepherd. But they had decided to repair their friendship in an effort to have a "good working relationship", as she put it. So now it wasn't that uncommon for him to walk into his den and see Addie, Mark, and Derek lying around having a Godfather marathon or whatever chick-flick Addison wanted to watch, eating Chinese food. That was the scenario that he was comfortable with, but every so often he would walk in to find just Mark and Addison. They wouldn't be doing anything inappropriate, but it just made him uncomfortable. Then it seemed she started coming home less and less. And she spent a lot more time texting on her phone and having whispered conversations. Girls night out became a weekly ritual. Their sex life began to dwindle. When he mentioned it to her she apologized, stating that she was still trying to adjust to the schedule. Then there were all the little things. Like when he went to meet her for lunch and found her sitting at a table with Mark. (They have to eat.) Or when he picked her up at the end of the day and she came out an on call room very disheveled. (She was taking a nap.) There was also the time when she had the bruises on her hips. She told him she had banged into a desk; he chose to believe her. (He also conveniently chose to ignore the fact that there were five separate bruises in a 4+1 pattern on BOTH hips.) But then there was that week of awesome sex. That week he saw neither hide nor hair of Mark Sloan. From what he could gather from her angry mutterings she had had a fight with Derek and Mark had taken his side, so now she was angry with them both. That glorious week had produced the best sex of their relationship. They were in her favorite position, her face pressed into her pillow muffling her voice as he moved above her. She was moaning in pleasure over and over although he got the distinct feeling the name she said sounded like it ended with a k instead of begun with it; she wasn't exactly enunciating so he couldn't be sure. Instead he made it his mission to make her come harder than he ever had before. Afterwards, as she cuddled into his chest and whispered I love you, he felt they were finally getting back to who they were Pre-Seattle. He pulled her closer and began to breathe easier.

That Saturday he had walked into his den to find Mark Sloan reclining in his fucking favorite chair with Addison and Derek sharing the couch; they were all drinking hot chocolate and watching Love, Actually. It seems they had made up and Addison was in a better mood than ever. She said they were all best friends again; it was just like it was in New York. Keith had heard the stories from Addie; he knew exactly what "just like back in New York" meant. That meant Mark moving in on the girl while the oblivious husband (or in this case boyfriend) had no clue what was going on. He'd be damned before he let that happen.

Keith was startled out of his memories when he heard the bedroom door slowly creak open. A quick glance at the clock told him it was 4:30 in the morning. Addison stealthily crept in carrying her heels in her hand, creeping toward the bathroom. He sat up in bed and flicked on the lamp on his bedside table bathing the room in light and giving Addison the appearance of a deer caught in headlights. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she returned softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. How was girls night out?"

"Great. We closed down the bar." She shifted on the balls of her feet.

"I glad you had a good time." (He chose not to mention the fact that the bars they frequented closed at 2, leaving a two-and-a half hour gap in her story.) "You coming to bed?"

"Yea, in a second. I just want to rinse this smoke smell off of me and out of my hair." With that, she continued into the bathroom and began what he knew would be a long hot shower. He sighed and flopped back to the bed. He fell asleep waiting for her to get out.

The next morning he woke up cuddled next to a note. It seemed Mrs. Salinas was having an emergency C-section. He sighed and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes before trudging to the bathroom. As he washed his face he spied her dress from last night hanging on the back of the door. He walked over and let the soft material slip through his fingers, before bringing it up to his face and nose. He cuddled the dress close to him, just trying to feel closer to her. As he inhaled deeply, he could detect traces of Chanel and the sweet fragrance that was distinctly Addison, but there was something else. Something that was definitely not smoke. The dress reeked of male cologne and while it was not his scent it was one with which he had become familiar. He dropped the offending article of clothing as if it had burned him. He shook his head and wandered back into the bedroom, going about his morning routine. He struggled to put his watch on as his hands were shaking with rage. He cursed as the time piece dropped onto the floor and under the bed. As he bent down to retrieve it something else caught his eye. Gathering that as well he straightened up to have a better look. And he felt his blood begin to boil. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone and raced out the door.

Keith stormed onto the surgical floor and quickly found the person he was looking for. He marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Is there some place we can talk?" Mark nodded and led the way to the Physician's lounge. "I think it's best we discuss this in private to prevent Addie any undue embarrassment." Mark once again nodded and folded his arms over his chest, waiting to hear what the man had to say. Keith took a deep breath, then drew his hand back and punched Mark in the face as hard as he could. "You may have had something with Addie in the past, but she is mine now. You are no longer welcome in my house and keep your fucking hands off of her. I suggest that you don't talk to her unless it's surgical in nature. I am NOT Derek Shepherd. You touch her and I will hurt you." He turned to walk away, "Oh and I believe these belong to you," he said slamming the cufflinks down on the counter and the door behind him.

Mark looked down at the shiny items and smirked. He picked them up and sauntered over to Addison's office. He knocked on the door and softly spoke, "It's me," through the wood. He heard shuffling and creaking and the flip of the lock before the door opened just enough to allow him to slip in. "He's on to us."

"What are you talking about?" Addison asked as she strolled back over to the couch. "And what happened to your eye?"

"What happened to my eye you ask? Your boyfriend happened!" He huffed and gingerly touched his eye as he examined himself in the mirror. He glanced at the reflection of the couch in the glass. "You know getting hit by you was one thing, but this time I'm actually innocent!"

"Well, you could just think of it as karmic retribution for something else you've done," the other figure on the couch smirked. Addison giggled and leaned back into his chest.

"I'm glad you two find this so amusing. You know I had a date tonight."

"Oh, it's not even bleeding. Just put some ice on it, you'll be fine." Addison remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't even draw blood, huh? You know he needed stitches when I hit him." He nuzzled her neck and began slipping his hand under her shirt. "Your guy's kind of a wuss."

"Shut up," she retorted, albeit slightly breathlessly.

"Hey!" Mark turned around and looked at the pair. "You do realize that I'm still here right?"

"Yea, we know. Get out," came the annoyed reply, with Addison nodding her agreement.

"Fine, I'm going. Oh and Keith wanted to return these, he thought they were mine." He tossed the cufflinks that Derek easily caught. "You really need to stop leaving stuff for other people to find."

This is what happens when you spend your weekend watching CMT. I'm not even like a huge country fan but there are some good songs out right now. And who doesn't drool over Tim McGraw. Okay, so I have been thinking about a Maddison fic, obviously this wasn't it, but it could be coming. And I will finish the other one, for anyone who still cares. Alright, so now you can review. C'mon on people, make me happy!! ;-D


End file.
